Is This a Good Idea?
by Little Ceaser's
Summary: The Assassins of Berk have more than just Templars to worry about. Lot's of AUing, although mostly modern and descendent family stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is an idea I've been kicking around in my head please review I own nothing**

* * *

"How?" Connor's voice was full to the brim with disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" his skinny companion tried to dodge the question.

"I want to know why a fully grown Monstrous Nightmare would a kid like you, you're a freakin' toothpick! He could have gone after anyone in the city and he picked _you_. Why would he do that?"

"Good taste maybe?"

"By God Hiccup, I'm going to kick you off this branch one of these days."

Hiccup sighed and ran a hand through his hair. They were only about thirty feet up, what was it going to do? They had just survived another dragon raid. It was an everyday occurrence when you lived here in Berk.

"I still shot down that Night Fury. I know it."

Connor Kenway shrugged "Come on" he said "let's go help your dad play clean up." They dropped the forest floor. Connor grinned and shot off through the brush. Hiccup Haddock groaned; he hated it Connor wanted to race him to the city.

OOOOO

They weaved through the crowd dodging the large soldiers that helped defend and repair the city after it has been mostly reduced to rubble.

"Hey dad is there anything we can help with here?" Hiccup asked his huge father. Connor noted that Hiccup was smart enough to stay out of arms length.

Stoick the Vast called over a few soldiers to help him move the carcass of a Zippleback out of the street.

"Go home son." The big man said in a slow controlled voice.

"Gobber!" A man as big as Stoick in a yellow shirt, a small brown vest, a replace able 45 colt pistol instead of a right hand, and a peg leg hobbled up.

"Aye, Stoick I know, take the lad home, I'll do et." He rolled his eyes and took Hiccup by the shoulder. Connor sighed and vanished into the crowd. As he walked home, he took all the damage that had been done to the city. The "Bullwinkle's" bar was destroyed and the "Joysticks" arcade was missing the front side of the building. He stepped into the woods and climbed a tree. He noticed a shadow going by on the forest floor and realized it was Hiccup. He sighed and flipped out his phone.

_The idiot is doing sumthing stupid again im goin to be late__._ He sent a text to his girlfriend Aveline. _Be safe_ was the reply. _I will_ he sighed and closed his phone, feeling terrible about leaving her hanging. He also felt sorry about any guy dumb enough to hit on her. Connor looked around for a little bit and began to monkey bar through the trees Hiccup had better have a good reason for this.


	2. Scribbling

**I own nothing please review**

* * *

Hiccup scribbled over the hand drawn map in his notebook, slapped the pencil between the pages and shoved the notebook into his hoodie's pocket. "Some people drop a cell phone in a puddle; some people lose a knife in the mud. No, that's too lucky for me! I manage to lose an entire dragon!" He whipped out a pocket knife and hurled it a tree burying the tip. He walked over to retrieve it and noticed that the tree was snapped _in half._ Hiccup spun and found a huge ditch leading away from the tree. He jogged down the length of it and found the Night Fury "Hoh boy".

Connor effortlessly followed Hiccup's trail; broken fern here, scuffed moss on rock there, snapped twig here. Achilles was going to have to crack down on this. It was just sloppy, and pitiful. He remembered how the boy just showed up at the Homestead begging for training, said something not needing ridiculous amounts of strength. Achilles outright refused, but Connor took pity on the boy and showed him the basics. He did well in climbing and fighting, he was not very aggressive but learned fast. Eventually Achilles accepted him and trained him in the ways of the Assassins. The story took even longer than it did for Connor because Hiccup wouldn't stop asking questions. At first he had been squeamish around blood during hunting but he got used to it. That in Connor's was the most impressive thing. He had always thought you must be born to be an Assassin, and that was true for Hiccup. Then they got to stealth. Hiccup was hopeless at first, but he got the hang of it eventually being as resourceful as he is. "Whoa" Connor breathed "that's a big ditch". He jogged down the length of it, he also noticed the broken tree at the beginning of it.

* * *

". . . I'm gonna cut your heart out dragon, then I'm gonna take it to my father and become a Berkian!" Hiccup raised his hidden blade above his head to bring it down on the dragon's throat. He tried again. He realized he couldn't do it, he retracted the blade and made to walk off "I did this" he sighed.

"Then cut the poor bastard loose" Hiccup spun and the on there leaning against a tree was Connor in his camouflage hoodie and dark cargo pants with his bow on his shoulder calmly twirling his tomahawk. Hiccup almost wet his pants.

"I hate it when you do that." Connor snorted.

"You need to work on moving through the forest more" Hiccup groaned knowing what this meant going through the woods trying to shake off a pack of blood hounds and the trainers for a week.

"So what are we going to do with this guy?" Connor asked.

"Like you said, cut the poor bastard loose."

"Is this a good idea?"

Hiccup gave him a look. Connor groaned "Answers that question." Extending their blades they set to work. Neither of them noticed the dragon tense as the rope loosened. When the last one came apart the dragon knocked Connor away and pinned Hiccup to the ground. Praying for a quick death Hiccup slowly opened his when nothing happened only to receive a roar to the face. The dragon then flew off slamming into a tree as it did so.

Hiccup let his breath out while Connor picked himself up off the ground. "We will never speak of this again."

Connor nodded "That sounds about right."


	3. Plans

**I own nothing please review at the end of the chapter**

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"How is this supposed to work out again?" Hiccup asked. For the sixth time. Connor was irritated, to say the least.

"You, me, and Altair cover Ezio as he tails the dude with the chest. When we get to the balcony Ezio finds the Banker and we distract the monkey suits there, or take them out quietly. Ezio gets the banker alone with a business proposal and interrogates him about where Desmond is."

"What if he doesn't talk?"

"We make him talk."

"If you say so."

"I do. This will be easy."

It was about three hours after Connor and Hiccup found the Night Fury. When they got to Connor's house they were told that they had a lead on Desmond's whereabouts. He had been kidnapped by Abstergo a front for the Templars. But the Assassins take care of their own. They were going to get the idiot back. Preferably, before Lucy killed the four of them.

**MEANWHILE**

"Either we finish them or they finish us! I intend to find that nest of theirs and destroy it! One more search before the ice sets in." Stoick roared in his deep voice.

"Those ships never come back." Someone yelled. Stoick sighed.

"We're soldiers. It's an occupational hazard." A pause.

"Whoever stays gets to look after Hiccup." Every hand in the Hall shot up.

"I'm with you Stoick!" Spitelout, Stoick's brother roared off to the side.

As the crowd began to disperse Stoick walked over to where Gobber was and sat down.

"Weel, Ah'll go pack me undies." Gobber said about to leave.

"What am I goin' to do with that boy?"

"Put him in dragon trainin'!"

"Don't be ridiculous. The other trainees would kill him."

"You dinnae know that Stoick."

"Yes I do."

"Nae ye don. Listen ta this, he challenged me ta a gam o' darts. Said if'n he won he got the weekend off with pay. If'n Ah won he'd work overtime in the shop. Bein' the courteous gent he was he let me go first. Ah took mah six shots. Guess what happened when Hiccup threw."

"He missed the board entirely." Stoick said in a dry voice. When Gobber started to speak, he held up a hand, "One second" Stoick went to the bar and ordered a beer, then came back, "I'm ready."

Gobber took a sip out of his tankard arm and continued. "Six bull's-eyes." Stoick choked on his drink.

"WHAT! My Hiccup?" Stoick sputtered.

"That son o' yours alright. The only thing Ah could do is peel mah jaw off the ground and give'im the eighty bucks. Ah don know how, but he did it. Mah point is he can hold 'is own with the other teens. Ye can't say much about dragons, but then who can? Ye can't protect 'im, ye can only prepare him. He'll be out there one day, whether ye like it or not. Hell, he's probably out there now."

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

Hiccup pushed his way through the drunken partygoers keeping an eye on Ezio's back. He felt the floor vibrating to the beat of the sub woofers. Assured that no enemies were close to Ezio, he took a moment to glance out the window and admire the view. It had nothing to do with the half dozen brand new sports cars in the drive way. 2012 Ferrari, 2012 Jaguar, 2012 Maserati, 2012 Mustang, 2012 Camaro, 2012 Aston Martin, 2012 Lamborghini just to name a few. And there was the heated pool with dozens of cocktail waitress with trays. And there was the over powering thought of _don't let anyone I know be here, please! _So far he had been lucky. Three years ago Hiccup would have killed to be at one of Juan Borgia's parties. Right now? Not so much.

"Hey Useless!" God damn it. His idiot cousin Snotlout and his goons Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Hiccup realized his hood was down, damn it again. Hiccup sighed, might as well pretend to be friendly.

"Hey cousin" Hiccup said "what's up"

"I haven't gotten back at you for last week" Great, last week they had gotten into a fight. Hiccup won for the first time in his life against his cousin.

"Come on man this can't be worth it" But Snotlout's fist was already moving.


	4. Running and Fighting

Hiccup jumped back to dodge the haymaker that Snotlout threw at him. Snotlout tried again.

"Stay still Useless!" The bigger teen roared. Hiccup said nothing, only waited for an opening. _No, no, no, no, there! _When Snotlout over extended himself, Hiccup rushed forward, pounding his cousin's ribs. Snotlout bellowed with anger, and swiped at him. His meaty hand landed in the middle of Hiccup's side knocking him away. Hiccup scrambled to his feet and blocked to haymakers with his forearms, then he cupped his palms and clapped Snotlout's ears. Instinctively Snotlout covered his ears only to have Hiccup punch him in the triangle, doubling him over. Hiccup rammed an uppercut into Snotlout's noise, sending him to the floor. He reached up with both hands and pulled his hood up. No sooner had he done that he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"If you are done showing off, we need to go." Altair hissed in his ear.

"What's up?"

"Ezio tripped the alarm; the guards are looking for us."

"Great." Hiccup sighed. Ezio and Connor shouldered their way through the crowd.

"We need to leave" Connor said.

"I got that."

"Why aren't you moving!?"

"There they are!"

Connor pulled his collapsible tomahawk out of his jacket pocket and extended the handle. Ezio had his sword out. Connor hadn't figured out where he put it yet, not that it mattered now _slash, lunge, duck, roll, stab, hack, _was all that was needed. Hiccup pulled a large bowie knife while Altair merely extended his hidden blades.

Ezio gutted one and impaled another through the chest. Connor stepped close to one and brutally hacked at his chest. A huge man stepped towards him about to swing a fireman's ax. Connor rolled out of the way, came up, and stabbed the man through the throat with his hidden blade. Hiccup was fighting up close, hacking and slicing throats. Altair was almost dancing, he used both blades like paint brushes; a thin line of red with each stroke. Soon it was over; no one could stand in front of four Assassins and lived for long. Hiccup sighed.

"Did he talk?"

"Nothing useful" Ezio growled.

"Great" they were all eager to get Desmond back. He was Ezio and Altair's younger brother and Connor's cousin. Hiccup, Desmond and Connor had been friends since kindergarten. They had been the three Musketeers, always stirring trouble and disappearing when it blew up in their faces, sometimes literally. When Connor lost his mother in a fire, Hiccup and Desmond pulled him out of depression, by his ears, kicking and screaming all the way. But eventually their training started pulling them away from people, Hiccup included. All they said was that they were training to fight, not as soldiers but as assassins. When Hiccup's mom died in a dragon raid, he found them and they trained him. Although Achilles was against it all the way through, he got over it.

"Come on let's go" Altair urged. They headed to the garage; cars were a rarity on Berk, dragons had fun blowing them up from the sky.

**LATER**

After being patched up by the medics at the Homestead, Hiccup went home. He really didn't want to deal with his dad. He carefully climbed through a window and started to make his way up the stairs.

"Son" _Crap._  
"Hi dad." Hiccup sighed.

"I need to speak with you son."

"I need to talk with you to."

"I'm putting you in dragon training."

"I don't want to fight dragons anymore."

"What?"

"What?"

"You go first, son"

"No, no you go first."

"Alright son you get your wish you're now in dragon training." _Crap again._

"Oh man I should have gone first, uh . . . dad have you ever noticed how we have a crap load of soldiers. You think we could have a few contractors or bakers here?"

"You'll need this." Stoick jammed a shotgun into his son's arms.

"I don't want to fight dragons, dad."

"Sure ya do"

"No I don't."

"But ya will."

"I highly doubt it."

"Son, when you carry this gun, you carry all of us with you. So you walk like us, you talk like us, you think like us. So you are going man up and learn how to fight dragons. UNDERSTOOD?"

"This conversation is feeling really one sided-"

"UNDERSTOOD?"

"Ugh, yes dad."

"Good." Stoick picked up a backpack and his helmet.

"We're going out on another hunt. I'll be back, maybe."

"And I'll be here, probably." The big man nodded and headed out the door.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Welcome ta dragon trainin!" Gobber bellowed. Being the combat trainer he stayed behind to train the new class to recruits.

"I'm wanna get some serious burns." Said Tuffnut.

"I'm hoping for mauling, like, on my shoulder or lower back" His sister added her two cents; that was all they had.

Hiccup and Connor walked quietly behind the group.

"Psychos" Connor muttered under his breath, Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Said Astrid, maybe she was sarcastic, maybe not.

"Amen to that!" said Connor. Hiccup smirked and decided to play along

"Totally, right" he paused and they all turned "pain, love it!"

"Can I get transferred to the class with the cool people in it?" Snotlout asked. The twins laughed. The larger group walked to the center of the ring with Snotlout and the twins kept talking while Fishlegs and Astrid stayed silent, he was scared out of his mind but she was calm and ready. As they walked in Gobber took Hiccup aside.

"Don't worry Hiccup, you're small so the dragons will see you as weak or insane, and they'll go after the more soldier like teens." Hiccup shrugged. "Let's get started!" The big man hollered as he walked toward the dragon pens.

"In these cages are some of the dragons you'll fight when you're older. The Deadly Nadder. The Hideous Zippleback." Fishlegs had started to rattle off stats for the dragons a mile a minute. "The Terrible Terror. The Monstrous Nightmare." More stats from Fishlegs. At the same time both Connor and Gobber turned to him.

"Will ye stop that!"

"Shut up already!" With a quick glare at Connor, Gobber continued.

"And finally the Gronkle." He put his hand on the door lever.

"Whoa aren't you going to teach us first?" Snotlout yelped.

"I believe in learning on the job!" Gobber pushed the lever down and all hell broke loose.


	5. Training

The teens scattered.

"Alright, what's the first thing ya need?"

"A doctor?"

"+5 speed?"

"Backup?"

"Backup is helpful, but it's not what Ah'm talkin' about Connor. What ya really need is…!" He paused and waited for one of the trainees to answer. From across the arena Astrid yelled.

"Flash bangs!"

"Aye, yur most important piece of equipment is the flash bang. If ya get a choice between a flash bang and a gun take the flash bang." Everyone hurtled towards the weapons rack. Connor and Astrid slammed into each other and fell; Hiccup made a running jump and cleared them both. He started to stumble and rolled to make up for it.

"All in the ankles" he hollered over his shoulder. Connor rolled off Astrid and glared at his friend's back.

"Dickhead." He muttered. Astrid punched him on the shoulder. Connor pivoted and without stopping, shoved her with both hands which sent her to the ground. She gasped slightly at the force of the blow. Scraping her hands was merely an annoyance. But she most definitely did not want to get in a fight with Connor. If the rumors were to be believed that while Connor could bench only slightly less Snotlout, Connor had beaten him in 8 out of 10 sparring matches and the two Connor lost could be accounted to injuries.

"Oi, you luvburds break it up! Or ye'll be on paintin' duty." When recruits caused trouble, painting duty was one of the most boring jobs they could get. It entailed painting several dozen batches of flash bangs and watching hours of trainee videos. Troublemakers were expected to have a full page report on each individual recruit _in each video _when it was over_._ Only a few had gone insane. Needless to say Astrid and Connor high tailed it to the rack and grabbed handfuls of the things. The twins seemed to be arguing over a specific cluster.

"Get your hands off them!"

"There's like a million of these things." There probably was when you looked at it.

"Take those, they have flowers on them, girls like flowers." Tuffnut said that like it made perfect sense. Ruffnut picked up a cluster and slammed them into Tuffnut's head.

"Oops! Now these ones have blood on them." A blast from the Gronckle at their feet sent them both flying. The teens began throwing flash bangs at the Gronckle which messed up its aim.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots how many does a Gronckle have?"

"Five?" Snotlout asked.

"No, Six!" Fishlegs corrected proudly. A fireball went right over the large teen's head.

"Out, Fishlegs" Terrified, Fishlegs dropped his gun and ran squealing towards the exit. For some ungodly reason Snotlout thought it was a good time to flirt with Astrid.

"I just moved into my parent's basement. I figured you could come over sometime and workout. You look like you workout." While Astrid flipped out of the way of an incoming fireball, Snotlout had it hit him square in the face. As Gobber called out Snotlout, Astrid found herself next to Hiccup and Connor.

"So-o, just us I guess…" Hiccup started. Astrid noticed the dragon winding up for another fire ball and answered.

"Nope just you." The soldier rolled out of the way while the two assassins paused, confused, giving the Gronckle the split-second it needed to nail Connor in the chest and knock Hiccup's gun out of his hands. Hiccup sprinted after it not paying attention to the Gronckle unaware that it had started homing in on him from behind. Gobber instantly saw what would happen.

"HICCUP LOOK OUT!" Too late, Hiccup turned around and was pinned to the wall by the Gronckle. Only a few things went through Hiccups mind and it was something along the lines of _oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit_ he leaned his head against the wall exposing his neck. The Gronckle hesitated, but then started to gather a shot in its throat. As it was about to fire Gobber slipped his hook hand in and yanked the dragon's mouth away causing it shoot the wall right above Hiccup's head. He hauled the dragon away by the lip yelling at it.

"Go back ta bed ye overgrown sausage!" He threw it into its pen and yelled "Ye'll get another chance don't ya worry." He headed towards the teens "That it for today class. And remember a dragon will always, _always,_ go for the kill." He said looking right at Hiccup.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"So why didn't you?" Hiccup weighed a bola rope in his hands.

"Why haven't I gone for the kill yet? You're still entertaining." Connor said. He leaned against a tree some feet away in front of Hiccup. Hiccup glanced at his friend.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"Yes, yes I do." Hiccup threw a stick at him, which Connor nonchalantly snatched out of the air. He threw it in the bushes behind him and stood up.

"C'mon we should split up and have a look around." Hiccup nodded. They went their separate ways meandering around in the woods. About five minutes later Hiccup found something that looked liked scales.

"Connor, over here!" He yelled, it took a few minutes for Connor to find Hiccup.

"What's up?" Hiccup nodded to the black things. They picked a few up for a closer look. _Whoosh!_ A big black shape went past an opening to what looked a cove. There was a loud clawing sound coming from the rocks above them. They poked their heads through the opening and saw the Night Fury franticly scrambling at the rocks, trying to get in the air. Giving up, the dragon spiraled down to the floor of the cove, and began shooting fireballs into the sky, like it was frustrated.

"Why don't you just fly away?" Hiccup mumbled to himself. He had made a rough sketch of the dragon in his notebook. Connor nudged him.

"Look at his tail, man." Hiccup glanced up and noticed the left fin at the end of the dragon's tail. He quickly made the adjustment to the drawing. Suddenly Hiccup realized something. If he hadn't been so worried about becoming a dragon killing soldier like most of the people on Berk, this wouldn't have happened. But maybe he could make it up to the dragon.

"Hey Connor, I have an idea."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup elbowed his friend . . . and caused a wave of pebbles to rain down on the rocks below them. The dragon instantly knew where they were. The strange trio stayed like that for a second, staring at each other. Until the dragon snorted out its nose and glided over to the other side of the cove. Both Connor and Hiccup let out air they hadn't known they'd been holding.

"Thought we were goners for a minute." Connor said as they walked away from the cove. Hiccup nodded.

"Me too."

"What? Oh, oh yeah we fix the dragon's tail."

"And we do this how?"

"Alright here's what we're gonna need . . ."


	6. Healing

**The song Connor and Hiccup sing is owned by Jamba. Google bunny songs to find it.**

* * *

"You want me to do _what?_" Aveline almost yelled. She wasn't really sure if the dynamic duo were serious. Darting a Night Fury? That's insane!

"Jeez, you don't have to shout. We're right here."

"Connor, you're asking me to tranquilize a Night Fury. What if it doesn't work and eats us?" Connor shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

"A shot at what, death?" Hiccup decided to speak up at this.

"No, a shot at giving the dragon something back. I pulled the trigger on the bola launcher; it's my fault that he can't fly. I'm going to do something about it. You guys don't have to help."

Connor grinned, "You gettin' rid of me that easy. Not after we stole the Shroud. Besides, we could just steal a dart gun and be done with it."

Hiccup shook his head, "It's not worth it, in the long run. Not when we have an experienced blowpipe user with us."

"That's the dumbest excuse I've ever heard." While the two bickered, Aveline realized something.

"What shroud are you talking about?" She asked hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. The color drained out of Connor's as he realized what he said.

"Shroud? What shroud. I didn't say shroud, I said cloud. I don't know where you got shroud from . . ." Connor's voice died at the glare his girlfriend gave him. Hiccup sighed.

"You can't dig your way out of a hole, man. Aveline, yes, we did take the Shroud of Eden but it's for a good cause." Aveline rolled her eyes, this was just like them. As kids before Desmond was kidnapped, whenever the three made harmless pranks that they knew they'd get in trouble for, they disappeared whenever it was over. If someone got hurt because of something they did, the three would move Heaven and Earth to fix it. If that didn't work they'd try to move Hell too. She could see that it didn't matter what she said; they'd go through with it any way. Aveline sighed.

"Alright, but you-" she poked Connor sharply in the chest "owe me, and you-" she glared at Hiccup "will do my homework for the next three weeks." They both nodded.

"Okay, here's the plan-" Hiccup started but Aveline cut him off.

"Uh-uh, we're doing this my way."

"What do you have in mind?" Connor asked slightly worried. Aveline grinned like some kind of She-Devil.

"Don't worry you guys will love it!"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER, AT THE COVE**

"If we ever do something like this again, we're doing it _my _way." Connor muttered.

"I have to agree with you man, we should have stolen the dart gun." Hiccup groaned.

"Cheer up, you guys it could be worse. I could be the bait!" Aveline yelled down from a tree over their heads.

"Right now, I think I'd feed her to the Gronckle back in the ring." Connor muttered. Hiccup nodded, they were both dressed in pink bunny costumes. Like the one in _A Christmas Story_ that the kid had. They looked like idiots. The plan was for them to run around in circles until the dragon came out wondering what the hell was going on. Aveline would dart him and the group would cover the dragon with the Shroud. Hopefully this would work, and fix the dragon's tail. If it didn't work, they did the best could.

Above them came a shout "Okay, one, two, three, GO!" Both of them shot out into the cove and began running in circles, singing in ridiculous high pitched voices.

"You are my sweetest love, this love ...  
I always wanna hug,  
because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you;  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

la la la la ...

My love is deep and true  
I'd be lost if not with you  
So long it would have been  
If not for you and me  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be." Around here, the Night Fury came out from behind a rock stared at them like they were idiots. Aveline calmly pulled a dart from her pouch and loaded it into the blowpipe. She took careful aim and fired. The dart flew through the air and hit the dragon in the neck. It gurgled and slowly sank to the ground.

"Alright, enough you can stop singing!" Aveline yelled from the tree. She would never make them sing again. They were terrible. The boys froze and pulled off the costumes like lunatics, and began talking about ways to destroy the two costumes.

"We should light them on fire."

"No, we could put them through the wood chipper."

"Bury them in concrete." Aveline sighed at the theatrics.

"Alright, I'm sorry for making you wear the damn things, okay? Does that make you feel better?" The two boys looked at each other for a second and nodded.

"Now, let's see if this works." Hiccup said, he interlaced his fingers and popped the knuckles. "Time to go to work."


	7. Learning

**Okay, sorry about the big delay in between chapters. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**LATER, AT THE COVE**

Hiccup unzipped his vest and threw it on a rock. It was a nice vest with a thin layer fleece on the inside. His mother had given it a couple months before the fire. It had originally been a hoodie but he tore the sleeves off. When he became an Assassin he wore the hood up almost all the time, even though it didn't make any sense. A hood singled you out in a crowd. He glanced over his shoulder at the dragon. The bottom half of its body was covered with white cloth as was the upper part of the head. This left the wings and front legs exposed. Hiccup hoped this worked. In theory, the shroud would help the dragon grow back his tailfin.

Needless to say, none of them were sure it would work. They were testing highly advanced technologies on a race that it hadn't been designed for. They were worried. Hiccup stretched his neck and sighed. _Here goes nothing_ he thought. He trudged over to where the dragon was laying and sat cross legged. He took the Shroud with both hands and waited. Eventually he began to feel buzzing in the back of his mind. He felt himself go rigid and his eyes rolled back in his head. He started to hear a voice, it you could call it that.

"_Hello, human"_ the voice said. It sounded like peace, if peace had a voice.

"Hello" Hiccup said "how is the dragon doing?"

"_Quite well actually, his tailfin is healing. If that is what you are worried about."_

"Thank you."

"_Not to worry. It is my job to heal people."_ The voice paused. "_Or dragons, whichever the case may be."_

"Coming from the bed sheet of death."

"_You dare insult me?_

"No, sorry."

"_Good."_

"Well, when you put it like that . . ." The bickering slowly died. The shroud had helped the Assassins several times since they had found it like; patching up leader's wounds, saving people from certain death, and even healing a deformed baby. The Assassins eventually locked up the Shroud to keep it out of the wrong hands, but it was stolen occasionally. The good thing was that it was always stolen with the best intentions.

"_It is finished."_

"Thank you, again" Hiccup stood up and walked over to the lower part of the shroud and carefully lifted it off the dragon. He then walked over to the upper part and whipped it off the dragons head and darted behind a rock. A few minutes later, the dragon began to move. Eventually the noise stopped. Hiccup peered around the rock and sighed. He tilted his head back to look at the sky and found that the view was blocked by a big black head.

"AAAHHH!" The boy hurtled away and scrambled up the rocks on the side of the cove. When he got to the top he looked back at the dragon. It . . . he looked up at Hiccup with a confused look on his face. Hiccup backed through the entrance of the cove and looked for the cooler they had brought with them. It was a blue Igloo cooler that could hold about 15 gallons. He opened it and grabbed a few fish out of it. He went through the entrance to the cove and looked around, the dragon was gone.

**ABOUT 30 MINUTES EARLIER**

Connor and Aveline were holding hands as they walked through the woods. It was one of those "improvised" dates that Connor had a tendency of doing. Aveline didn't care, she thought it was sweet. It was better than eating in a fancy restaurant with the food being expensive and Connor, being the gentleman he was would pay for it. He did it to be courteous, even though Aveline could just about buy out the entire place. She was born to a rich family. Her father was a French businessman, while her mother was a black woman that had lived at Berk her entire life. She was a proud citizen and she used a knife as a gun to defend her home. Aveline's had slowly earned his at Berk and became a surprisingly good soldier. Everyone at Berk could shoot a gun it was a way of life there.

Suddenly they heard marching sounds, a sergeant was calling the step and there was the occasionally a clattering sound from someone hitting their gun against their equipment. Not wanting a fight, as the patrol was most likely under the employ of the Borgia or Pitcairn, and investigate, if not attack them on sight, they dived into a bush. They as ten soldiers, all men, went by in Borgia colors, a silver flak jacket, a combat helmet with a red stripe down the middle, red pants and brown boots. Connor had drawn his tomahawk and was fingering the blade.

"That was close." He said quietly, when the patrol was down the road quite-a-ways, "can't believe I forgot this was a patrol route." He berated himself. She gently touched his arm.

"It's alright, you can't remember everything."Aveline said gently. He made a negative noise, but shrugged. On an unspoken agreement they climbed into the trees, and set off back to the cove.

**WITH HICCUP**

The dragon was stubborn, to say the least. While he had undoubtedly learned something about Hiccup, the dragon didn't trust him at all. After he walked into the cove, it looked like the dragon had left. He did a quick search, but when he was about to leave, he found the way blocked by a curious Night Fury.

The dragon raised now healed tail to at it; he glanced between it and Hiccup. Then back again. The teen raised the fish and took a step closer to the dragon, but stopped when the dragon growled at him. He seemed to stare at Hiccup's wrists.

It took him a second to figure it out, but he understood. The dragon knew about the blades. Hiccup laid the fish, a nice fat cod, down on the ground and detached the blades and threw them over to the entrance of the cove, carefully remembering where the knives fell. He repeated the process with the bowie knife. The dragon, who had up until this point been a fighting stance, sat up and his pupils dilated. He glanced back and forth between Hiccup and the fish. Hiccup took a step forward, this time the dragon did nothing. They covered the distance slowly, cautiously, until they were right in front of each other. Hiccup felt the dirt give a little under his back foot as he put more weight, in case he needed to back up quick. The dragon noticed this, but did nothing. Hiccup held out the fish, and the dragon opened his mouth to reveal a set of pink gums along with a forked tongue.

"Toothless? I could'a swore you had-" teeth extended from the dragon's gum, and he snatched the fish out of Hiccup's hands. "Teeth." Hiccup finished, "you're toothless" he said to himself. Suddenly Toothless, as he decided to call the dragon, shoved him with the top of his head.

"Uhhhh I-I don't have any more" the teen stuttered, but the dragon simply pushed him again, this time Hiccup fell on his rear. Toothless kept advancing while the teen scooted away until he backed into a rock, at this, they stopped. The ebony dragon began convulsing, the muscles in his short neck contracting and relaxing, until he coughed up a mucus-covered, stinking fish.

"That isn't gross at all" Hiccup thought to aloud. The dragon sat back on his haunches, and they sat like that for a minute, staring at each other; until the dragon began to smack his lips.

"What? Are you serious?" The dragon glanced between the teen and the fish. "Great" he raised the fish up to his lips, and took a bite. It tasted like ass, not to mention the slimy, scaly texture as it went down his throat. Hiccup raised a fist to his lips to keep from throwing up, then, he thumped his chest so the meat would go down. The teen shuddered and smiled weakly at the dragon it front of him. To his amazement the dragon began to copy the movement, although it was slow and jerky.

Hiccup raised a hand to touch the dragon's nose. Before his hand got with a foot of Toothless' nose, the dragon's eyes contracted and he snarled at Hiccup's hand. He then backed up and flew up to the lip of the cave to look down at Hiccup. The teen sighed, it was going to be a long day.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

After numerous attempts to touch the dragon, Hiccup was taking a well deserved break and drawing next to the pond with a stick. He had also got a good look around the cove; the walls were made of irregular stone and a patchwork of moss and lichen. The pond in the center was roughly circle shaped with an outlet that ran to the left of the entrance. Directly opposite of the entrance was a large tree, right now the Night Fury was hanging upside down by his tail like a bat. Hiccup sat with his back to the dragon on an old log. Connor and Aveline were both against the wall with the entrance. Well Connor was, Aveline was more sitting on Connor than against the rock.

Hiccup had just finished a picture of the couple and erased it with a few kicks of his foot. Now, he was drawing Toothless' head. Suddenly he could feel the dragon behind him, and he decided to hurry up with the drawing. As he finished the eyes which completed the drawing, he heard a loud crack behind him. The teen turned around to find the dragon holding a good-sized sapling, then the dragon began spinning, he almost nailed the teen in the head. Eventually the dragon dropped the stick and looked at the lines he drew obviously pleased.

Hiccup stood and turned slowly, taking in the picture piece by piece. On accident, he stepped on one of the lines. The dragon growled which startled Hiccup. The teen glanced at his feet and got an idea. He raised his foot and the growling stopped, he set it back down and the growling started again. He tested this a few times until the dragon got into a fighting stance and snarled. The teen stepped over the line and spun a little faster. Suddenly he felt the dragon behind him. He turned around slowly and looked at the dragon. He raised his hand, but the dragon snarled at him. Hiccup turned his head to look at the ground, shutting his eyes tightly and waited. After what seemed like forever, he felt a rough dry weight press against his hand.

Hiccup looked up at the dragon, terrified and also thrilled. Connor being the sensible person he was, had recorded the entire thing on his cell phone.

* * *

**Here is some answers; how would you like if a two ton dragon come at you at about thirty miles an hour? Not all the training in the world can help you if you get crushed by a Gronkle.**


	8. Crack story

**A/N: Here's a little bit of the story I'll write in place of the cartoon network series. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The outcasts bounded down the dock to Trader Johann's ship, their heavy armor creaked as they ran. One shoved the soldier in front of him into the sea. Johann shoved the ramp to his ship over the edge, the wood slammed loudly when it hit the dock.

"Ah outcast, my favorite of all the islands I travel to!" Several of them were up and over the ramp before he finished speaking. They immediately began shoving their heads into the numerous chest and containers on the deck.

"That's right," he encouraged "I have weapons of every imaginable description." Two outcasts got into a fight of a flashy assault rifle. "And a little something for my friend Alvin" he knelt next to the trapdoor to cargo hold and waited for all of them to gather around. He had a devious face on, although none of them noticed it. He flipped the catch on the door, and suddenly two huge men hurtled out followed several enraged teens. Stoick went through two, one over the side and another beaten unconscious. Astrid fought one in an oar duel only to be disarmed; she then spun and kicked the man side directly into a large vault. Snotlout swung an anchor connected to a large statue at the four men charging at him, taking out two. The two smart enough to duck had Roughnut and Toughnut land on them.

"Whoa, way better than just punching him." Toughnut sneered, while his sister nodded evilly.

"RAAAAA!" Fishlegs slammed a chest into one's head, then the hulking kid bodily lifted the man up and threw him overboard. "Ha, that felt really good" he rolled his huge shoulders, looking like he just won the lottery. Then he turned to Astrid and Roughnut, who were slightly horrified and asked quietly "was that wrong?" The girls rolled their eyes at each other. Connor slammed his opponent's face into a chest, while Desmond knocked another unconscious. Stoick lifted the last into the with one arm, seemingly without effort.

"Now," the big man snarled "where's my son and his dragon?"


End file.
